Entirety
by Isabella Rosier
Summary: Hermione has everything but having everything never comes easy.... Big thanks to my beta Hermione Jean Malfoy couldn't have published this without her help!


ENTIRETY

One shot

Like every woman, she was looking for love, no matter what we say or how we portray ourselves, we are looking for the one thing everyone woman wants. Relationships come in two forms, physical and emotional. Both completely different yet exactly the same… they both show need and want, desire and hope, but one is completely different to the other and one is easier to find, but not everyone is capable of both. Desire, need and lust can drive some men. Other men, the rare kind, look for love too. They want a happy ever after just as much as the next woman. For Hermione, she had both… but having everything never comes easy. Yes she had it all, the passion the love the need and the lust, but it was split between the man she loves and the man she desired.

Hermione walked quickly down the cold wet street in the heart of muggle London. It was early evening and she had just finished work, as she came to a side street she walked to the door that lead into the lobby of a fancy muggle apartment building. She walked swiftly through the lobby towards the lift, nodding slightly to the doorman standing at the door. In the lift she impatiently stabbed at the penthouse button, as the doors closed and the lift started to move Hermione felt her stomach flutter, not knowing whether it was the thought of nearly being there or just the movement of the lift. As it came to a stop she stepped out and let herself into the apartment. Dropping her keys on the hall table and her bag by the foot she kicked off her shoes and walked over to the perch where the modest looking tawny owl sat. She pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick not to Ron saying how she had been held up and would be late for their dinner date. Walking into the bedroom she heard the shower on in the en suite and started to strip her work clothes off. The bathroom was filled with steam and the thought of the hot shower  
and what waited for her inside made her groan in desire.

As she opened the door the tall frame of the man she had come to need turned and smirked at her, pushing a strand of wet platinum blond hair from his forehead…"Granger…" he groaned taking in the sight of her bare body. Grabbing her by the waist, he dragged her into the shower pushing her against the tiled wall, the cool surface stung against the heat of the water. Within seconds his lips where on hers, rubbing his tongue in a circular motion against hers. Her tiny frame clinging to his hot wet body. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her  
long slender legs around his hips, she could already feel his throbbing erection pressed against her and it made her wet with want. Bringing his hand down, he rubbed a finger against her clit feeling her wetness. He could feel that she was inpatient, and knew that she wouldn't want to wait long. He ground himself into her, making her moan, while bringing one hand up to cover her right breast. She loved the feel of his hands on her. His hands under her ass he lifted her, positioning himself at her entrance.

Slowly and teasingly he eased in, Hermione buried her head in his shoulder, muffling the moan that escaped her mouth. As Draco started pumped in and out, gradually picking up pace, Hermione's moans became almost frantic, near screaming. Thrusting in to her again and again, Draco felt her tight wetness clenching around his hardness, he brought one finger down to her clit and squeezed it ever so slightly. She went wild, digging her nails into his back, her lips on his, kissing him as she climaxed. The feel of her clamping down on him was enough, and with one last thrust he was spent inside of her. He collapsed against her and she against him, both holding each other for just  
a few seconds.

Draco kissed her shoulder and set her legs back down on the shower floor. Steadying her as she wobbled a bit. She stepped out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and said a quick wandless spell to dry her hair. She turned and smiled to Draco as she walked into the bedroom. He followed like a little puppy not entirely sure what to do next… he never was, he didn't completely understand their arrangement anymore. At one point it completely changed. Well, more his feelings changed, but by then it was too late and Hermione had stopped waiting for him and the love he never knew he was capable of. Standing by the bed drying herself off Draco lay on the bed pulling her on next to him. Sighing she closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't drift off to sleep but wanting to. Draco kissed the top of her head and mumbled something that almost sounded like I love you, but Hermione refused to hear it, because that might just complicate things more that they already were….

After awhile of just lying together Draco pulled Hermione close and buried his face in her hair, 'Do you have to leave?' he asked. 'Draco… you know that I can't stay anymore.' Hermione sat up and started to dress, Draco watched her the whole time, never uttering another word. Hermione had both of these sorts of relationships, both with two different men. She had waited for Draco to realise he loved her, she waited five years but she wasn't going to wait forever, she already had a man that loved her… and she loved him. But they didn't have the same physical connection that she had with Draco. And when she finally had given up waiting for him she married the man that promised her love that promised her that emotional connection that she needed. And it had taken that marriage to make Draco realise that the feeling he used to feel when Hermione would kiss him or when she would lay  
her head on his shoulder was love…

Hermione stood now in front of Draco completely dressed, shoes on and bag in hand. She smiled as she prepared to apparate home to what Draco knew was the man she loved, smiling back at her, she realised the smile never reached his eyes and as a silent tear rolled down his cheek she apparated away from the man that finally loved her entirely.


End file.
